


neXt Files: Tears of a Clone, Chapter 1

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-07
Updated: 2002-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder, Scully and Skinner are no longer associated with the X-Files or FBI. The Lone Gunmen have assisted in creating this situation. As a result, the group of tattered vagabonds seek a new home and profession, hence the title of our series: neXt Files.





	neXt Files: Tears of a Clone, Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

neXt Files: Tears of a Clone, Chapter 1

## neXt Files: Tears of a Clone, Chapter 1

#### by Cathy and Patti

Title: neXt Files: Tears of a Clone, Chapter 1  
Author: Cathy and Patti  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Unclassified  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: R  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: Archive at will, but please leave our names and emails attached. Thanks.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: CC, in his infinite wisdom, has thrown out bits and pieces of this outstanding series throughout the years. Now, everyone's favorite Special Agents, will no longer be part of our Sunday nights. We have decided to take what we want and run with it, since Chris doesn't seem to care any more.   
Email: Xraycat@sbcglobal.net and PiperML@worldnet.att.net  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: All things X-Files and/or Lone Gunmen belong to CC, 1013 and 20th Century Fox. We are only borrowing them, without consent or endorsement. No profit or gain will be made for this small, defiant act of futility.  
Summary: Mulder, Scully and Skinner are no longer associated with the X-Files or FBI. The Lone Gunmen have assisted in creating this situation. As a result, the group of tattered vagabonds seek a new home and profession, hence the title of our series: neXt Files.

* * *

neXt Files: Tears of a Clone 

Skinner stares at the large warehouse, grumbling under his breath. He holds his arm close to his face, to peer at his wristwatch. "Mulder? Are you sure they'll answer their door at this time of night? Cause, I swear, if we have to try to find a motel at 1:00 a.m., you're not gonna be very happy when we do find one." He helps Scully drag her bags from the trunk of the rental car, "You had to pack your entire apartment? There was absolutely nothing you couldn't leave behind?" 

Scully glares at the back of Skinner's bald head. "When the Bureau says get out and get your shit, Walter, I didn't figure they meant leave anything behind." Scully gives Mulder another shove. "Ring the doorbell again, Mulder." 

Mulder gingerly presses the doorbell, leaning on the button extra hard this time. He prays that one of the Gunmen will take pity on him and open the door. "Well, I don't know, sir. I don't think they are _exactly_ expecting us..." 

Skinner growls and peers up at the video surveillance camera, glaring hard as if his ire will be enough to force the Gunmen to open the door, "Well, why am I not surprised, Mulder?" He sighs heavily and pounds his large fist on the metal door, "You didn't call ahead and make sure we could stay here. So, now these idiots have no idea who is storming their door in the middle of the fu...night?" 

Mulder drops his head and backs up from the door directly into Scully's chest, bouncing back and forth between the two irate ex-agents. "Well, it is late at night. I didn't exactly want to call..." Mulder's voice trails off as he looks into the surveillance camera, knowing darn well that one of them is probably watching them and having a good laugh right about now. He mouths into it, "Help me!" 

Skinner pounds on the door again, and rattles the handle. He stares into the camera again and demands,"If you know what's good for Mulder, you'll open this god damned door, right now!" He pounds loudly to make his point. "Mulder? Stand still. When you knock Scully over, you've had it." 

Scully gives Mulder another shove and bounces him into Walter's back. Mulder throws his arms up to try to keep from plowing the larger man over and scrambles out of the way, hoping the Gunmen are having a wonderful time laughing it up inside. He begins pounding on the door in a panic, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Enough already guys! These two are going to kill me if you don't let...." As the door swings open to reveal Langly's smiling face, Mulder takes a swing at him. "Shit, Langly. You trying to get me killed?" Mulder pushes his way past Langly into their bunker, clearly in a snit. "If you left me out there with these two for much longer there wouldn't be anything left of me to pass around." 

Skinner smiles at this remark, "There isn't going to be more than sloppy seconds left, when I get finished with you any way, Mulder. Even these dickheads will take a pass." He shoulders Langly out of his way, scowling his most ferocious assistant director scowl. "In case you haven't figured it out, we're staying the night. I'm not sure how long we'll be here. Believe me, we won't be here any longer than absolutely necessary. I suggest you and your...partners, get used to the idea." 

Langly backs out of the way of the ex-AD, immediately heading for his roost at his computer. "Want to tell me what in the hell is going on?" 

Skinner drops his bag on the floor and stretches his back, "Oh, like you have no idea?" He glares as Frohike and Byers enter the room, "I know at least one of you has more than a room temperature IQ." He glares at the three gunmen until they blush and drop their gazes to the floor. 

Byers speaks up, "Uhm, A.D. Skinner? I'd like to take this opportunity to apologize for the other night." He squirms uncomfortably and stuffs his hands into his pants pockets, "Honestly. We believed Mulder was onto something. We overreacted, by contacting the media. I'll be the first one to admit that." He throws his hands up in a defensive posture, "But we felt like Mulder's discovery.." Byers throws Mulder a disgusted glare, "Warranted more media coverage than the Magic Bullet could provide." He ducks his head again, "I'm sure you know that we were just as shocked and embarrassed as you and Agent Scully, when the whole thing turned out to be a hoax, uhm..on network television...and uhm...satellite feed to the global news agencies." 

Dana glares at the assorted Gunmen and Mulder. "Can it Byers. Which room is mine? I'm exhausted and intend to get more than a handful of sleep tonight. So which of you three monkeys is giving up his room?" Scully puts her hands on her hips and glares at the three of them, daring one of them to try to give her a hard time about her having a private room. "Do any of you at least have clean sheets?" 

Frohike wags his eyebrows at Scully and sidles closer to the lovely redhead, "Why, Agent Scully. I'd be more than happy to share my accommodations with you." He smiles up into her blue eyes. Something about the expression on Dana Scully's face causes the smile to wither on Frohike's lips, "Uhm...I think Jimmy changed his sheets today. He can bunk in with Byers. You can have his room, Miss Scully. It even has a lock on the door." 

Dana turns up her nose at Frohike, more than a little disgusted by all three of the Gunmen at this point as she flips her hair over her shoulder and heads for the direction that Frohike nods. "Bring my luggage in, will you Fro?" 

Mulder slinks over to a chair by Langly's computer station, trying to remain hidden amongst all the commotion. "Sorry we didn't call or anything. The Bureau was pretty abrupt about sending us on our way. One second we were in our apartments and the next we were standing on the sidewalk with our bags." Mulder clears his throat. "We didn't really know where else to go." 

Jimmy finally makes an appearance, late as usual. He beams brilliantly when he finds Dana Scully in the house. "Hi, Dana!" He spies the luggage spilling across the floor, "You taking a trip or something?" He looks around the room, registering Mulder and Skinner, both with very disgruntled expressions on their faces, "What's up with them? Don't they get to go too, Dana?" 

Skinner blows air through his nose, like a bull ready for the charge. "Zip it, Mulder. I don't want to hear another word from your mouth. Ultimately this whole fiasco is your fault. You can't make anyone feel sorry for you, and we're only going to get past the anger with time. So, just stay out of the way and don't offer helpful suggestions." 

Byers steps near Mulder in a show of support, "Come on, Mulder. I'll get you settled in the surveillance room. There's already a futon in there. You just need a pillow and blanket." 

Jimmy hoists Dana's bags, "Where are we putting Dana? I'll get her settled in, okay?" 

Dana smiles brilliantly at Jimmy, her entire face lighting up when she sees him, her demeanor changing at once. "Uh, your room, looks like. If that's okay." Dana's cheeks turn bright crimson and she looks around the room trying to find anything else to look at rather than Jimmy. Her gaze lands on Mulder and her eyes turn icy once again. 

Mulder's bottom lip extends a bit at Skinner's anger. He gives the assistant director a forlorn glance as he sadly walks away with Byers, hoping for an ounce of forgiveness. "Thanks, Byers." 

Skinner sighs and grabs Mulder's shoulder as he slinks past, "I'm sorry for being so hateful, Mulder. Just give me a little time to get used to the newness of this situation." He smiles grimly, but sincerely, "We'll talk about it in the morning. Okay?" 

Frohike relaxes a bit as Skinner lightens up, "Okay, Skinman. I guess you'll be bunking by yourself tonight." He quickly offers, "The storage room is available. I think we have an old army surplus cot around here, somewhere." He bounds off in search of the cot, anxious to escape the frosty glare of Assistant Director Walter Skinner. 

Mulder's grin brightens instantly as he throws his arms around Walter's neck, pecking him quickly on the cheek. "Okay!" Mulder traces his fingers lightly along Walter's arm. "Um... you aren't going to stay with me?" 

Skinner nods, "Yeah, I'll stay with you, Mulder. Let the boys get us settled in and then I'll come join you later." He winks and swats Mulder's backside, "Now, get going. Byers is waiting. That's no way to treat your host, is it?" 

Mulder nods quickly, tears of relief gleaming in his eyes. "Okay, good." Mulder frowns and rubs his backside before dashing off after Byers quickly, the sting in his backside propelling him along the hallway. 

* * *

Jimmy's grin is as bright as a one hundred watt bulb, "My room? ALL RIGHT!" He nudges Dana gently with his elbow, "Come on, Dana. I'll show you the way." He blushes, "Uhm...are you..er...are we..?" He ducks his head, "Never mind. Let's go get you settled in." 

Dana shifts uneasily and tugs at the back of her skirt as she allows Jimmy to escort her down the hall to his room. Her strawberry-red hair conveniently falls to hide her eyes. "I believe you are supposed to be bunking with Byers, Jimmy." Dana tosses her hair back from one eye and peeks at Jimmy for a moment, the gorgeous blonde doing something unspeakable to the insides of her stomach as she gives him a little turned-up grin. "You're a pretty naughty boy for even thinking it, though." 

Jimmy blushes even brighter and stammers, "Uhm..sorry, Dana." He offers her a shy smile, "Guess someone should teach me to mind my manners, huh?" Leading Scully along the passage way, Jimmy stops and sets Dana's bags on the floor. "This is my room." He wipes his sweaty palms on the seat of his tight Levis, "Let me get the door for you, ma'am." 

Dana covers her mouth to smother a giggle, eyeing the back of Jimmy's pants. Words tumble out of her mouth before she can stop them and recover herself. "Well, maybe I might know a thing or two about teaching naughty boys manners." Dana sucks in her breath, disbelieving that she spoke those words aloud as she steps into Jimmy's room, changing the subject as quickly as possible. "This is a nice room, Jimmy. Thanks for letting me stay here. Your roommates are pigs, in case you hadn't noticed. I'm sorry to have to kick you out of here." Dana sits on the corner of Jimmy's bed and primly crosses her legs. "I'm not sure how long we are going to be here. Just until we figure out what to do next, I guess." 

Jimmy suddenly drops to sit beside Dana on the bed, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Man, I'm so sorry about last night." His eyes widen and his voice drips with sincerity, "It wasn't my fault this time, Dana! You just gotta believe me. I was just along for the ride." Jimmy's shoulders slump and he drops his head sadly, "Doesn't make much difference who's fault it is, though. Things still ended up bad for you and Mulder and Mr. Skinner." 

Dana nods sympathetically, reaching to pat Jimmy's hand. Her eyes turn icy again at the mere thought of her ex-partner. "I know, Jimmy. I know. Believe me, I know _exactly_ whose fault this whole mess is. Once Mulder gets an alien up his ass, you can't dislodge that sucker for nothing and this time it cost all three of us our jobs! Well, I certainly hope that Walter is going to dislodge that alien for Mulder tonight, but good!" Dana leans her head a bit against Jimmy's shoulder, her hand moving to rest against his chest, testing the feel of the muscles beneath his shirt, as she feels sorry for herself. She sniffles delicately and finally lifts her head. "Alright, enough of this. I need to get some rest, and you need to find somewhere else to sleep." 

Jimmy's heart beat quickens as Dana leans on him for comfort. He wraps his arms tightly around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. Her words finally register and he releases her awkwardly, "Yeah. I guess you're right." His nose wrinkles in distaste as he considers the possibilities. "Hope Mr. Skinner won't mind me sleeping in the storage room, too. Or else, I'm sleeping in the bathtub. No way am I bunking in with Frohike or Langly, and Byers always sleeps alone." He stands and rubs the seat of his jeans again, "Well, I guess this is good night, Dana." Jimmy leans down and places a gentle kiss on Scully's cheek, "Don't worry, Dana. We'll figure something out." He smiles again, before leaving the room. 

Dana smiles as the door closes behind Jimmy. She reaches up to press her fingertips to her cheek and feel the warmth his lips left behind. She can't seem to shake the vision of him rubbing the seat of his jeans as she lies back on his bed and spends the next few minutes wondering what he looks like sans Levis. 

* * *

Frohike heads back toward the computer room, visibly shaken from the close encounter with the furious assistant director. He meets Byers in the hallway, "Shit. That is one pissed off Feeb, man." 

Byers nods, "Believe me, I know." He sighs, "I can't decide if Mulder is more frightened _of_ Skinner or that he might lose him over this. He's really scared this time, Fro.We should check on him a couple of times tonight. He's threatened suicide before, you know?" 

Langly props up his feet on the computer desk, already surfing the net, the mouse an almost constant extension of his hand. He fumes about the night's activities. "Can you believe the nerve of those guys just showing up here and expecting us to put them up for God knows how long? Act like it's our fault or something. You ask me Mulder deserves whatever he gets from Skinner tonight and then some!" 

Byers gives Langly a baleful glance, "Oh, that's very sympathetic of you, Ringo." Shaking his head, Byers begins to pace, "We played a major part in this...this...disaster. You know it's true. Granted, Mulder set the whole thing up, but we didn't follow his instructions, either." 

Frohike raises his hands in a defensive gesture, "Yeah, but how many times have we followed Mulder blindly and regretted not bringing backup, John?" Dropping into a swivel chair, Fro places his elbow on the desk and props his chin in his hand, "We screwed up. Mulder screwed up. Now, everyone is paying for it. Skinman has a right to be furious. We owe them. As far as I'm concerned, they stay here as long as necessary." 

Langly drops his eyes and pretends to be engrossed in his monitor screen, but his drooping bottom lip gives him away as he listens to the exchange between Byers and Fro. 

John slams his fist against the desk, "Damn it! We should have known this crazy scheme of Mulder's was a hoax!" He begins to pace again, angry and exasperated. "Combining human and alien DNA! Mulder's spouted this crap for as long as we've known him. None of his other attempts to prove alien hybrids or clones has panned out. What the hell were we thinking, when we decided to believe him this time?" 

Langly jumps and straightens his piles of junk that slides here and there on his desk at John's outrage. "Sheesh, cool it, man!" Langly looks sheepishly at Byers and back at Frohike and tugs nervously at the collar of his worn tee shirt, as he speaks lamely. "He sounded really convincing this time, ya know?" Langly glances down the hall to the door where Mulder and Skinner are sequestered alone. "Well... I spose we could offer to... well, you know..." 

Frohike shakes his head emphatically, "No way, paco. We're not making any more offers. That's what got us into this mess in the first place." He points a stubby finger at Langly's chest, "Besides, you were the one who felt Mulder's discovery warranted more extensive press coverage." 

Byers nods in total agreement, "That's right, Ringo. Mulder said we were to maintain strict radio silence. I think contacting the local network affiliates constitutes a blatant disregard for orders." 

Langly springs out of his seat as if jolted by electricity. "What are you two saying? That _I_ should go by myself? You two are out of your freaking minds!" 

Byers nods his head agreeably, "Yeah. That's exactly what we're saying." 

Frohike grins, "I think it's very noble of you, Ringo." He stands and takes Langly's elbow, "We'll walk you to the door, so you won't feel so alone. At least, until you get inside." 

Byers smiles, "Good idea, Fro." Taking Langly's other arm, he starts toward the hallway, "Melvin and I will even wait until Mr. Skinner opens the door. Help you keep your courage up." 

Langly's legs go limp as his supposed two best friends begin to steer him down the hall. "Wait a minute guys... this isn't funny, so if you think you are being cute you can stop it right now!" Langly manages to stamp his foot, panicking worse as he is dragged closer to Skinner's doorway. "No way in hell are you making me go in there! I don't want to tango with Skinner tonight or any night!" Screaming at the top of his lungs, Langly goes limp, dropping to his ass and scrambling back toward the safety of the computer room, relaxing only after he loses sight of Byers and Frohike's laughing faces. 

* * *

Skinner waits until the commotion in the hallway has died down, before exiting the storage room. He pads silently along the darkened hall, toward the surveillance room. Knocking softly, he enters without waiting for a response. "Mulder? Are you in here?" He weaves his way though the security equipment, wondering where the gunmen have allotted enough space for a futon. "Mulder? Answer me. Where the hell are you?" 

Mulder is reclining on the futon, completely nude. He whispers in the darkness, "Over here, lover boy. Waiting just for you." 

Skinner startles at the sudden proximity of Mulder's voice, "It's so damned dark in here, I can't see my hand in front of my face. Isn't there a light or something, Mulder?" He turns in the direction of Mulder's whisper, "Keep talking, so I can find you." 

Mulder snaps on a small lamp he had situated on the floor beside him, softly illuminating his naked body. He smiles mischievously at Skinner, turning so his bare hip is fully exposed for the ex-AD. "Better, Walter?" 

Skinner swallows audibly, "Yeah. It's better." He walks purposely toward the low feather bed. "I think you have the wrong idea, Mulder. You know why I came to you tonight...well, the main reason I came to you tonight. Flirting isn't going to get you out of trouble, this time." He folds his hands in front of his slightly bulging crotch, "If you can't behave yourself, then you'll go to the corner, until I'm ready to let you out, Mulder. Your choice." 

Mulder sits up, and quickly covers himself with the sheet, his bottom lip sliding forward into the now famous pout. "What do you mean? I am behaving! What trouble?" 

Skinner blinks, trying hard not to drown in Mulder's hazel eyes, "That's it. I think you'd better find a corner to stick your nose into, boy." He takes Mulder by one extremely bare upper arm and propels him from the futon, "And, don't play coy with me. You know exactly what kind of trouble you're in and why." He leads Mulder toward a stretch of empty wall space, "You're lucky you aren't over my knee already, listing your crimes one by one for me." 

Mulder grips his sheet tightly, dragging it along for what slight protection it might offer, his eyes already filling with tears as he stumbles through the dimly lit room towards the corner. "But Walter... I thought we had already discussed this..." 

Skinner resists the urge to embrace Mulder. "We did discuss this. You knew from the start that you were in serious trouble with me, Fox Mulder. We just haven't had an opportunity to deal with it, yet. Don't think your pitiful act is going to work, tonight." He shakes his head, wondering if Mulder has any idea how well his pitiful act is actually working. "Plant that nose on the wall, boy." He starts to snatch the sheet, but thinks better of it. "You can keep the sheet, but only because we aren't assured of total privacy. Otherwise, you'd be standing there naked." Moving back to the futon, Skinner adjusts his suddenly too tight jeans before taking a seat. "Now. I think it's time to list your offenses, boy." 

Mulder rests his forehead against one wall, then turns to bat his lashes piteously at the older man, zeroing in on the key word. Privacy. "Well, if you can't be sure no one will see, then what about hearing, Walter? Huh?" Mulder turns his miserable eyes further to look at Walter, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You know they'll hear. I bet these walls are paper thin, too!" Mulder sticks his full bottom lip out at Skinner in the best pout he has ever done, trying for all he is worth to get out of this spanking. 

Skinner folds his arms across his chest, stalling until he can take a deep enough breath to speak. Clearing his throat, Walter replies, "Well, I waited until late, assuming everyone _else_ would be asleep already." He stares long and hard at Mulder, mentally steeling his will, "If someone hears, I guess they'll know exactly what's going on. I doubt, in this case, we'll be interrupted." Nodding his head, Skinner gets on with business, "Now, let's hear the whole story, Mulder. From the beginning. Start with the _anonymous_ tip about secret government experiments with cloning." 

Mulder mimics Walter's pose before turning his face back to the corner. The sheet slips a bit to reveal the curve of his pale backside. He begins to mumble, "I'm telling ya, the guy said his sister's room-mate's Great-Aunt once worked as a maid for J. Edgar herself, so I _knew_ he couldn't be lying, Walter!" 

Skinner sighs heavily and rolls his eyes toward the ceiling, "Oh, that's rock solid, Mulder." He rubs his forehead, then lifts his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Did you even bother to run a background check on the alleged maid, Mulder?" 

Mulder swallows hard. "Well, no... but I met with her..." He turns from the corner to face Skinner, the sheet slipping further toward the floor, as he excitedly continues. "And she had pictures and everything, Walter!" 

Skinner leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "Let me get this straight. You actually met a woman who worked as a housekeeper for J. Edgar Hoover? How old was this woman, Mulder? She would have to be in her late 70s. How reliable could her memory be?" 

Mulder sputters for a few moments, then becomes silent. Turning to stare at the faded wallpaper, he feels the cool air caressing his ass and adjusts the sheet to cover himself, while he silently stares forward. 

"I didn't hear you, Mulder." Skinner smiles a bit, unable to resist commenting on Mulder's sudden silence. "You'll have to speak up, Mulder. Unless you want to finish this discussion over my knees." 

Mulder speaks a bit louder. "I didn't think of that, Sir." Mulder steels his spine, standing a bit straighter. "But... but you shouldn't be prejudice against the elderly just because they _might_ be a bit senile!" 

Skinner's mouth pulls into a thin line. His brow furrows, "But, you can assume that the elderly _might_ be a bit senile, and take what they say at face value, too!" He slams his fist against the feather mattress in frustration, "So, what irrefutable evidence did this housekeeper give you, boy?" 

Mulder jumps a bit as he senses Skinner's patience coming to an end. Pulling the sheet tighter around his waist, "Well, there were the pictures, of course. She had several where you could clearly see that there were _two_ J. Edgar's in the room, Sir. And she talked with me in great depth about how she would be cleaning one room where he would be and enter another room.....and.... well... you know... sometimes... it would be like he was in more than one place at once..." 

Skinner snorts loudly, "Mulder, for God's sake!" He clenches his fists shaking them to offset some of his fury, "Photographs can be manipulated. You know this. Did you even bother to have the photos analyzed?" 

"Um... well, I gave them to the Gunmen to do that, Sir." Mulder becomes excited and turns to face Walter, letting the sheet fall again. "Oh! One more thing! There was the basement! She said there was funny stuff down in the basement, too!" 

Skinner leaps up from the futon stalking Mulder like a jungle cat. He speaks softly, in deadly earnest, "Hoover and Tolsen were homosexual lovers and transvestites, as well as Director and Assistant Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigations! Why wouldn't they have some fucking weird shit in their basement, Mulder?" 

Mulder emits a girlie scream at Skinner's sudden movements, gripping the sheet tighter around him. He presses his back more urgently into the corner. "NOT THAT KIND OF FUNNY STUFF! Chemicals and stuff, sir! She said she was no expert but it sure looked to her like cloning stuff!" Mulder drops his head to his chest and mumbles under his breath. "Maybe she said cleaning stuff." 

Skinner laughs at the absurdity of Mulder's statements, "It looked to the maid, like cloning _stuff_?" He takes Mulder by the shoulders, shaking him slowly, pounding the younger man's head lightly against the wall, "This was when, Mulder? The late 50s? And, a common domestic was knowledgeable enough in the chemical sciences, to recognize cloning _stuff_?" 

Mulder's arms hang limply at his sides, the sheet pooling at his feet. He realizes how stupid he had been to go off half-cocked again. "Sorry, Sir. I just got excited. Again." Mulder's head droops to rest against the wall with a sigh as he gazes into Skinner's eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get so over my head that it would lose us all our jobs. The Bureau really has no sense of humor anymore." 

Skinner growls, and pulls Mulder's face up to his, "Yes, you are sorry. Yes, you did go off half cocked, and yes, you did lose Scully and me our jobs." He turns and walks back to the futon, dragging Mulder along with him, "But, most importantly...you made yourself look like a fool, Mulder. That's the one thing I have to take seriously. You are the smartest person I've ever met. Even smarter than Dana Scully. Hell, you've read and understood her graduate thesis! All I got out of it, was that Albert Einstein was involved in some way!" 

Mulder reaches for the now non-existent sheet, trying to pull it back around his hips for protection as Skinner tugs him toward the futon. He gives up, realizing it's been left behind and hitches his breath. "Sorry, Walter." 

Skinner sits, pulling Mulder down to kneel beside him, "What the hell were you thinking, Fox?" He sighs and releases his grip, afraid he'll injure Mulder's arm in his anger. "Why did you involve the Gunmen before you'd investigated fully?" 

Mulder sniffles and wipes at his teary eyes. "Thought they could help. I don't know. I was just excited and thought I was onto something big, you know?" Mulder leans heavily against Skinner's side to get as close as possible. He presses his bare chest against Walter's shirt and wraps his arms around Walter's waist. "Sorry, Walter. I'm so sorry." 

Skinner holds Mulder to him for several moments, regretting what has to come next. He gently pushes Mulder away from him. "You know what happens now, Mulder." He nods toward his lap, "Don't make it any harder than it has to be. Okay?" 

Mulder nods. "I know." He pauses a few seconds longer, prolonging the inevitable before squirming into place over Walter's lap, naked as the day he was born. He turns to look over his shoulder at Walter's face, his eyes conveying his trust and love for the older man who knows what is best for him. He turns back to stare at the floor, wriggling his ass nervously, in anticipation of the first blow. 

Skinner wraps an arm loosely around Mulder's waist, and rests a hand heavily on his upturned buttocks. He asks softly, "Why are you being punished, Fox?" 

Mulder sniffles, feeling extremely sorry for himself. "For being a total fuck up and never getting anything right." 

Skinner rains a hard slap across Mulder's sit spots, pleased with the resulting yelp of pain and surprise, "Let's try that again, Mulder. Why are you being punished?" 

Mulder bucks hard against Skinner's lap, digging his fingers into the soft feather futon. "OW! Shit, Walter!" Mulder turns his head to look at his bottom and glares at the red spots left behind. Mulder sighs loudly, put out at having to be spanked and having to explain why at the same time. "Jeez, let me think. Could be any number of reasons. Getting us all fired. Going off half-cocked without thinking again. Listening to nice little old ladies who think they know a lot about chemicals and who make one mean chocolate chip cookie, by the way. Any of those work?" 

Skinner nods appreciatively, "Yes. All of them. Thank you, Mulder." He begins to spank the younger man in earnest, reddening the entire surface of Mulder's buttocks and upper thighs, "Chocolate chip cookies, my ass, Mulder. You don't even like sweets. You were just sucking up to that old dame, so she would tell you more about Speed and Junior!" 

Mulder bites down hard on his bottom lip, determined not to utter one single cry during the entire spanking. He digs his fingers deeper into the bedding, holding on for dear life as he pushes his toes into the futon, lifting his buttocks higher and trying to walk his fiery ass right off Skinner's lap before the heat gets to be too much for him and he finally lets loose with a string of curses. "Shit, Walter! That hurts! Aren't you done yet? OW!" Mulder pulls the blanket over his face and begins to cry quietly into the folds. 

Skinner waits for the telltale sobs, alerting him that Mulder is truly sorry and has accepted his punishment. Planting a few more well deserved slaps across his already burning sit spots, he announces, "Finished." He begins to rub Mulder's back softly, "It's over, Fox. You're okay." He scolds a bit, "But you know I only add more, when you ask if I'm done. You don't make those decisions, do you Fox?" 

Mulder weeps piteously, wiping his tears into the crumpled up blanket and nods his head vigorously. "I know, I know, but it hurt!" Mulder pulls his face from the covers to turn and peruse his cherry red bottom, trying to blow on it a bit, looking up pitifully at Walter, hoping for some rubs. 

Skinner helps Mulder up to a kneeling position, and takes the weeping man into his arms, "Shh...it was supposed to hurt, Fox. That's what a spanking is all about." He smiles and teases lightly, "As many spankings as you've had, I think you would have figured it out by now." 

Mulder sniffles and curls up in Walter's arms, pouting a bit. "And as many as you've given me, I think you would know that you're supposed to be rubbing by now." 

Skinner chuckles and reaches to rub Mulder's waiting ass, "With a lip like that, you're lucky I don't spank you again, Fox." He rubs briskly, squeezing and kneading Mulder's firm cheeks, "Wow. It's really hot. Does it hurt bad, Fox?" 

Mulder nods sleepily as he cuddles against Skinner's chest. "Mmm hmm. Lots. You feel bad?" 

Skinner laughs again and shakes his head, "No. Not bad at all." He reaches to brush Mulder's hair from his forehead, "Don't start with the poor pitiful me routine, Mulder. I'll stick your nose back in the corner and leave you there til every bit of red fades from that cute little ass of yours." 

Mulder smiles a bit and presses his butt more firmly into Skinner's hand. Mulder's fingers lazily explore Skinner's chest as his breathing slows and he snuggles tightly against him. "Love you, Walter." 

Skinner lies back on the futon, taking Mulder along with him. Settling Mulder on his stomach, Walter lies on his side, continuing to rub and pat the younger man's bright red ass, "Love you too, Fox. That's why I continue to put up with all of your numbskull schemes." 

Mulder mumbles sleepily against Skinner's throat. "You put up with my numbskull schemes because you like spanking my ass, Walter. Admit it." 

* * *

End Part Two 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Cathy and Patti 


End file.
